Haemostatic pressure pads intended for use in a haemostatic compression device come in a variety of shapes and configurations. An example of a haemostatic pressure pad that is in common use is U.S. Pat. 4,572,182 which issued to Royse in 1986. The Royse patent discloses a haemostatic pressure pad which is a circular disk. The circular disk has a symmetrically positioned mounting boss and a "V" shaped notch. The mounting boss is used to mount the haemostatic pressure pad on an arterial clamp. The "V" shaped notch facilitates the placement of the haemostatic pressure pad over a catheter prior to removal of the catheter from a patient's artery.
None of the haemostatic pressure pads commercially available at the present time are capable of applying simultaneous pressure to both the femoral artery and the femoral vein.